Teen Titans The Zade era (1) Zandelle
by stampylongirl53
Summary: Zandlle not your normal run away 10 year old on the run,but deep down in her lies secrets and a abnormal past waiting to be discovered.Her future depends on the choices she makes as she is but to the test where her loyalties fall with. Join Zandlle in a action packed story testing boundaries,loyalties,and a friendship with a boy that means a lot to her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Teen Titans

Big Thanks to my Bata editor Stormyskies

Missbookworm77 for typing Slade's Point of View (if I did his part it will not sound like his personality)

Trikkster for helping me out and telling me I can do it

Enjoy

Chapter One: My First Encounter

I run and run and run, never, ever stopping, — knowing that if I do, it can only mean death.

Police sirens wail, cutting through the night air, and, occasionally, one of their helicopters comes up behind me, rotors churning loud enough that I have to cover my ears. Man, why won't these people leave me alone?!

All I want to do is go home.

I decide to head towards the city, knowing no one will bother to find me.

By the time I reach it, I'm cold, tired, and hungry. I can't run anymore, and so dash into the first alleyway I found. Climbing up the fire escape, I think I see an empty room through a small, rectangular opening, — probably in the shape of a door.

Flipping my body up, I land, as neatly and quietly as I can on the metal railing, and use what little energy I have to force open the metal-rimmed window near it and hop inside. Five to ten minutes in, though, all I can say about this place is that it's far too dark in here. It's too quiet, though, and so I repeat my thoughts vocally

I bump in to something, and gasp, trying, trying, trying to see what, — or who — it is.

"Hello, dear Zandlle."

I hear my name, but I don't even know who's in here with me! "Who are you and what do you want!" I shout shakily, ready to attack.

A man comes sliding out from beneath the shadows cast by the darkness itself. I stare at him without fear, and then —

He comes at me with some sort of device, and I don't know, don't know, don't know what it is, and —

A small sting pricks my arm. I try to turn around and run, run, run away, but he forcefully grabs me, and injects the rest of the clear liquid into my arm.

The last thing I hear is his voice, hissing, "Like father, like daughter, Zandlle."

Then I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two: The Mystery man

I wake up I am in a operation room ' am I back at area 62' I think to myself then I hear the sound of walking " it must be " I say to myself,I had to take those words back. Instead i face my captor he is dressed in amor black and sliver gray with a armor belt to the solders to the waist with a sliver belt,he also has a half black half orange mask just showing his grey eye." W-who are you" I say trying to hide my fear." don't worry Zandlle when you wake up you will see things my way."He says.

Slade:

She doesn't seem to know who I am, but I told her I would make her see things my way. I can't make a person believe things out of the blue, but I figure that a ten year old so innocent and more than anything ignorant, could believe me... with some experimenting. I can't help but use some of my experiments. So I decide to use a system, to help convince her to see things my way.

I walk into her room again carrying my most latest invention. Her eyes turn to me, for a second I stand there, her eyes blue and accusing. I'm sure she knows what I'm about to do, and as she struggles, I sigh. "Child, there is no use struggling." I inject a small blocker that would ease her mind, so as I gently explain the "death of her mother", the teen titans "who are at fault", and "how great of a father I have been," she eases back into consciousness slowly understanding what I have said.

Zandelle:

I look at my father,his words he has spoken to me since my birth.I know they are true,always."Zandelle are you listening?"he says to my head up looking at him respectfully "yes Father" i say obediently. I feel strange and I notice and empty syringe. "What is that?" I look at him, he eases and moves the syringe away. "Nothing," He unties me." You just needed some medicine." I feel like I'm missing something... as if this was...- "Zandelle you need to get ready for school." I don't remember anything about school... " Father- Slade!" I jump up. He grabs me and pushes me on the table injecting something into my arm. I start to ...

I look at my father. "It's time for school," he says. I look up to the white light, I feel a bit dizzy... I faze in and out of consciousness, getting dressed and when I finally start to move I see that I am next to my father on a car. He looks at me. " You are an enemy of the Teen Titans, your mother died when you were a mere toddler, and you work for me and only me." I understand my mission. " You are to be normal while at school, but tonight we will sabotage the Titan's base, okay?" I nod. "Yes father." He pulls the car aside and stares at me. " And if you ever betray me, if you look for help, I will find you." I look at him, he is serious. " I understand father." "There will be people looking for you... they might claim you are their family, but no matter how convincing it sounds, ignore them." I don't know why he is telling me this, but I know my duty is to be normal, and work for him. " Zandlle." I look at him, this time he looks angry. " If you betray me... you know what I will do."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:I still don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 3,School Identity

I walk to my school where, father gave me the coordinates, I look at my ear piece for instructions" rember Zandlle you go by the name Jackie Fitzgerald, you come from New York City. Now get in school before you are late young lady, I will get Jinx to talk you through your mission." he says coldly, I look at new school I walk in. Inside girls and boys my age walk down the designated pathways, talking to allies or what normal girls call friends. I approach the main desk, a woman sits behind a computer typing away, and then she looks at me "can I help you?" She asks," yes you can my name is Jackie Fizgerald, my father enrolled me last week" I say calmly, she types something in the computer and hits prints button." well Jackie you are early then expected, we look forward to having a great school year with you" she says giving me the form. She smiles at me, "thank you," I say going to my first class.

As I walk down the pathway I recall not ever going to public school, or never had any friends, I finally reach my first class it is history, my as well as father's favorite subject. I knock on the door, it opens, and everyone is looking at me. The teacher walks up to me " you must be the new transfer student Jackie Fitzgerald?" he asks me, girls start whispering. I look at him directly in the eye; father always said if you look someone in the eye you mean respect "yes I am" I respond. He smiles "good so tell us Miss. Fitzgerald about you " he says. Then my earpiece goes on" I am from New York City my dad got promoted and we had to move here to jump city, I like soccer, track, and doge ball my favorite band is skylark and I love history, math, science, English, and chemistry" I repeat every word, just as planed. The bell rings, I turn down the hall to see horror, The Teen Titans patrolling the school their leader Robin comes up to me "hay you must be the new girl Jackie Fitzgerald."

I look at him dead eye center realizing he knows I manage to smile "yes can I help you?" I respond trying my best to be 'normal' he smiles "I am Robin leader of the Teen Titans we came to welcome you to Jump City Academy if you need anything talk to me or the team." He says smoothly his teammate Starfire comes forward "greetings new student of the education I wish you a thousand the good of lucks this grade year."she tells me I nod then she continues "we shall be friends yes?"she asks me 'great idiot you just had to ask me that!' I think to myself I smile "okay."I look at the hallways clock I have two minutes to get to science "uh..I have to get going can't be late you know."I say smiling they nod. I turn my back and walk down the hall to my next class hoping I am not late


	4. Chapter 4

*I am sorry I had to use the aftershock speech for Slade and terra I thought it be little more cooler this is the deepest I can go and I thought it be cooler.

Chapter four, into the darkness

The darkness falls over the city, I smile to myself, but should I? I walk to my Father's chamber like a robot he has told me "You work for me and me only." I know it is my duty, and defiance will result in punishment. I reach the corridor I take a deep breath. I walk in I stand in the front of his throne-like chair, I turn to face him "Andale your first mission is tonight you will make yourself known to The Titans" he pauses "fail me and the consequence will be severe go suit up you have thirty minuets, dismissed." I respond, "Yes Father." As I walk away he stops me "Zandelle you will never address me as Father on missions and training do you understand?" I turn around his glare is evil I respond," yes-master."

I finally reach my room it is not anything close to comfortable. I have a military camp style bed, desk, chair, nightstand and closet it not even a closet, but a personal belongings where taken away locked in a chest and dumped at sea. I punch in a code and a clear tube comes behind the wall, it's my apprentice suit.

Finally suited up I go to the transport room it is dark, I am used to it I stand in the single spot light, I look at the floor, and I close my eyes waiting for my Fath- I correct myself my Master. He enters "You have had doubts in the past, made mistakes, but all that is behind you… Isn't it?" He says

I lift my head up; I respond, "Yes."

"You belong to me now, don't you?" he says to me those words made to cry, but I hold them in.

I respond like a robot "I do."

"From this day forward, will you serve me and me only?" I always have and I always will I respond, "I will."

He continues, "Will you obey my every command?" I always have obeyed him I respond, "I will." I know that once I do I can't go back he responds again "Will you fight at my side…forever?" He questions

I place my Hands on his insignia, I attach it to my chest plate I respond, "I will." He finally finishes "And will you destroy the Teen Titans?" I will avenge my mother's death I respond at his last question "I thought you'd never ask." Then I smile evilly, I am The Renegade and all innocence will suffer.

Chapter 5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rise from Darkness

I finally arrive to a laboratory research complex that manufactures unstable chemicals and cures for diseases; the serum I need to retrieve is heavy guarded. I am on the roof observing my surroundings, I sigh knowing I don't have a choice in this mission, and taking a deep breath I run to the nearest air vent. Once I break in I navigate myself to the nearest storage closet; I find one close to the serum and I push the hatchet down; jumping inside the room I grab the blaster I was provided with, locked and loaded I open the door ready for anything these scientist have in store for me.

I barge into the hall three guards walk the other direction then they turn " get her!" one of them says to the other two. In unison they pull out their stun blasters " drop the weapon get on your knees with your hands in the air! " I ready my blaster and I glare at them the second guard yells " drop the weapon kid it doesn't have to be this-" I cut him off by shooting him in the intestine. The two guards look at me the one on the right takes out a controller and presses a button the one on the left nods " don't worry man the titans will be here any sec-"I shoot him in the leg he falls down with a thud. The last guard turns and runs but I shoot him in the back he falls in seconds. I turn the other way reaching the room with the serum and in my hand is my blaster ready for anything that stands in my way.

I finally got the serum and making my way out then suddenly I hear the voice of one of the titans " Freeze! " it is the voice of the leader, Robin. I turn to them and chuckle " well if it isn't the Teen Titans come to put me behind bars or looking for a fight? " I say with a monotone voice. Cyborg the half human half robot teen comes forward " look kid it doesn't have to be this way we can get you away from him just drop the vile." He tells me I look at my hands raise them up and smile. Within seconds he is crushed by my metal powers and shuts down. Fallowed by the green shape-shifter Beast-Boy I enclose him in steel titanium cage. One by one both the Goth girl Raven and the alien teen fall into unconsciousness. The last of them is The Boy Wonder;Robin then I receive orders from my master " finish him."I nod then I smile "well Titans it was nice knowing you but sadly your time is up." I bend a metal platform in the air, in a instant I drop it. Running to the edge of the roof I sigh as I jump off, then landing perfectly I run into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

NEW BETA here is her email arnoldjpa96 gmail. com (tell her stampylongirl send you okay)

As I run in the woods, I recall who I was before this and the eight years of my  
suffering.  
Everything that has happened for my nine years of life. Before  
darkness.

(flashback nine years ago, Zandelle's birth , Gotham Hospital)

_"Honey she's perfect...do you want to hold her?" That must be my mom  
I feel strong, firm hands holding me; it has to be my dad. I am slowly  
opening my eyes and when I do I see my dad.  
He smiles, "She is beautiful." He says with joy. "what should we name her?." My mom asks him.  
She stops to think, "I was thinking Annalise it sounds like a nice name for  
her." She offers.  
My dad smiles, "What about Zandelle Adeline Annalise Wilson?"  
I smile and dad smiles back, "I think she likes it hun." mom says.  
The doctor comes in "Have you decided on a name?" he asks. A nurse follows behind him.  
"Yes we did." Mom says.  
"Zandelle Adeline Annalise Wilson." Dad finishes the sentence. Dad places me in mom's arms and she smiles. Five minutes later the nurse comes in a takes me.  
"Where are you taking my daughter?" My mom asks in a protective way.  
The nurse ignores her. She turns down the hall to a emergency exit and a man waits at the door.  
"Did you get her?" he asks.  
The nurse nods "The boss will be very pleased once this meta is done away with, but further testing must be done." She says. The man nods and turns to grab something from the briefcase sitting at his feet. It is a air tank attached with a mask. I remember the air tank filled with anesthetics. The man has a evil smile on his face, "Lights out." The last thing I remember was being sent into a world of darkness.  
(Flashback ,Two years after kidnapping , Zandelle two years old , Area sixty-two)  
White walls, a dark room, a small, broken bed, a small glass window, and  
chains that hold me. I am sitting on the bed with only silence as a friend and a door that confines me in a cell from the world. They are through  
with me for today, but I know that they will be back. Two years of pain and  
hurt...Two years of waiting for dad to come take me home...Two years  
of-  
The door opens and a tall man in a business suit stands there, pulling me away from my thoughts.  
He walks in and closes the door. He carries a flashlight with him and walks to where I am sitting.  
He kneels down and speaks, "You know, 622607, that your family never  
wanted you?" He asks. I nod. "And that your mother died because of  
you?" he continues. Again, I nod.  
"Your father died in war today he left you here to rot." He finishes and gets up. He walks to the door without another look at me, and walks out closing it with a slam.  
That Afternoon_

_"Again." he says coldly._

_I look at him with a silent cry for mercy._

_"Please...Sir," I pant, "I've run it fourteen times already...please, not again...I-I'll pass out." I say, believing it wholeheartedly._

_He turns to me with a wild look in his eye, studying me carefully for a moment. I'm exhausted. The changing obstacle course I've been running through all day had worn me down. I couldn't keep going. Sweat poured off my body and soaked into my black clothes as I looked up at him from my slumped position._

_"That is a risk I am willing to take." He says unforgivably as he changes the course yet again. My shoulders fall more at his proclamation. A singly tear slips down my cheek. OR is it sweat? I couldn't tell, all i knew was that I wouldn't be able to make it through the course again._

_"Get to the starting line!" he snaps loudly. The sudden change in his tone made me jump and begin moving to my designated spot._

_"You must beat your previous record of three minutes and fifty-two seconds. If you do not, the consequences will be ones that you will not find to be in your favor, or particularly good for you health, and most certainly will not benefit you in any way during training. Needless to say, you punishment will not be pleasant. Do I make myself clear, 622607?" he demands._

_I nod. "Yes, sir. I understand."_

_He nods. "The clock will begin in 3...2...1."_

_I launch myself away from the starting line with energy I didn't know I had I had a distinct feeling I knew what would happen to me should I fail...I'd seen Trainer Parkers angry before, and I definitely had no desire to face his wrath again...I would get through this. I had to..._

_I ran quickly, jumping over platforms and ducking at incoming projectiles. I twisted my body though spikes and did my best to deactivate any weapons aimed for me. All I had to work with was a few boomerangs and my agile body._

_About halfway through the course, I felt my energy and adrenaline waning. Sweat pored off of my face, hitting the floor mat as it fell from my heated flesh. I crawled through the next tunnel using my elbows. My arms were sore, in fact, I could feel a fire raging in almost every muscle in my body. I hurt...but I ran anyway. I wasn't running for him, I was running for me. I wouldn't dare admit it to him, but I was terrified of the man who stood off to the side as he watched me struggle yet again through the obstacle course. I knew what kind of pain he could inflict without even touching me...I knew that he reveled in seeing me fail, and I knew he enjoyed punishing me for any small infraction. I did try to please him, but nothing I did ever seemed to be enough. I knew he didn't care about me...and I knew that I had to get away from him. I was torn away from my thoughts as I felt the stinging impact on my face and heard the dull thud as I hit the ground. Stupid. That was stupid. I should have been paying attention.._

_As quickly as I could, I pushed myself up and ran under the pesky obstacle. The finish line was a mere ten feet away. I had gotten though this far, I could finish. With renewed strength and vigor, I pushed my way through the course, over the remaining obstacles, and finally climbed over the fifteen foot wall. I collapsed to my hands and knees upon reaching the finish line. I smiled to myself as I watched my sweat fall to the floor, and saw the long, rebellious strands of hair that had wiggled themselves away from my bun and dangle in front of my face. I made it. I could hardly believe I was still conscious. I looked up as two heavy boots stand in my vision. Doing so makes my head spin, but I don't show it._

_His face hold a look of displease, and it is then I know I've failed. Surely he wouldn't be so angry at me...I made it through, after all._

_"Four minutes and six seconds." Is all he says. I barely have time to let out a deep sigh before he roughly picks me up and stands me in front of him. I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable. I am not disappointed. The sharp sting spreads across my face as he backhands me first on the left, then immediately after, the right. A tear slops past my defenses. I quickly wipe it away...I will not cry. not again. Not again. I'm unmercifully dragged out of the room. My defenses were quickly torn down. My lip trembles as I watch the heavy metal door open and I am dragged through. the heavy door slams loudly shut behind us, the loud nose making my eyes water. I know there is no fighting him. Compared to me, hi is all powerful. I cannot ever win. all I can do is endure. Tears fall freely from my eyes as I see THAT door up ahead._

_"Please," I silently plead, "please don't take me in there..." I hope beyond hope that he won't. But where has hope ever gotten me? I used to hope my parents were alive._

_But they aren't. I hoped that he would be kind to me, just once, but he isn't. Hope..._

_Hope is for the weak minded who can't face the truth. People hope for something good to happen when all they know is chaos and hurt. Like me. Hope is stupid. Hope doesn't work. I know that now as I run through the woods toward what I believe to be my freedom. But then, I was merely a child controlled by monsters a demons. My spirit was cursed a little more that day as he drug mi into that room. A room I never want to see, or think about again. Terrible things happened in that room..._

_Things I hope to forger, But know I never will._

_(Flashback , six years after dad's 'death' , Zandelle eight years old ,  
Gotham City, escape)  
I run into a ally and slide to a halt to hide behind a dumpster. I catch my  
breath and sink to the ground with a sigh.  
"I did it. I escaped." I think to myself.  
I hear approaching footsteps, and ready my metal staff to attack. I sense the person is near.  
I hear a voice issue an order, "Call Gordon. Tell him we found a kid." I turn  
my head to find the person who was near me was a cop. I glare at him, thinking to myself "If they even try to arrest you, run."  
I get up from the ground and face the cop defiantly. He kneels down to my level, "Where are your parents?" He asks.  
I sigh before giving the answer, "Dead."  
The cop behind him sighs, "Kid's an orphan." He says as he walks up to stand next to his partner before addressing me, "Do you know any aunts or uncles?" He questions me.  
I turn my head in disdain, "They don't want me. They left me there to die." I tell them without emotion I turn my head back to them again. The cop who knelt down to me looks up at his friend. His friend nods.  
I sigh, knowing I have to go "I longed for freedom and now I'm going to be some other kid in their book." I tell myself. The cop gets up and looks at me "You're going to have to come with us." He says somewhat sadly. I nod and begin walking to the police car to get in.  
That night, they finally put me in an orphanage, and feel the comfort and safety I always longed for, but I know I can't stay long. Everyone is sleeping. I smile as I get up from my bed and walk to the window. I do my best to open it silently, but I am not quiet enough. I hear someone shift in  
their bed.  
"What are you doing?" A young girl asks me.  
I smile in the dark. "Escaping. Don't worry I am not coming back. I have my dad looking for me." I tell her.  
Another girl next to her gets up, "You are in an orphanage, your dad is dead or doesn't want you. Why would you escape? The cops will find you and bring you back."  
I sigh, no matter what I say, they won't truly understand. "I don't want a new family or a new life. I just want to find my dad. He's alive, I know it." The smaller girl sighs but the older one laughs at me.  
"Really? Your dad alive? HA! That is a joke." She mocks as I worm my body out the window and jump onto the soft, dew covered grass. I get up, wipe my hands on my jeans, and start running.  
I get a mile away before I hear a cop car siren going off.  
"Stop!" A cop commands.  
I ignore the order and keep running faster bending a platform I fly low  
near the cars. I look up and see a chopper shining his spotlight directly on me. I make  
a hasty decision and fly directly up and over the loud helicopter.  
I let out a sigh of relief, "Finally lost them. Now it's a straight flight to Jump City." I say out loud to myself.  
I hear the sound of a jet plane behind me, and decide before they call Air Traffic Control in Gotham that I should starting landing on the ground. I'm about 3,00 feet in the air before I begin my descent.  
I continue to get lower and lower reaching heights of '2,500 ft, 2,000 ft,1,500 ft,1,000 ft,500 ft,250 ft.' I'm going down fast but smooth. I brace myself for landing...'150ft, 50ft,25 ft,10 ft, 5ft.'  
I jump on the ground landing nicely and start running to the city. I made the  
choice to avoid the highway, roads, and other public places at all cost. I learned from running away never to do that because it's a risk and you can get caught easily. I busted out about a month or two ago from area 62. I find myself surrounded by the woods. I'm suddenly very grateful for landing here. The woods are the safest place to be...I'm concealed from prying eyes._

I see a bright lights and four people walking through the woods.  
"Nine year old female, black hair and blue eyes height: 4ft ...okay guys, start searching." One of them says.  
I gasp, 'cops' I think as I begin climbing a nearby tree, resting myself on a branch with my right leg bent and ready to run and my left ready to jump start if I have to run. I see a flashlight coming nearer to me and the footsteps come closer. I hold my breath for dear life, hoping  
they don't find me. The light shoots at my face and the cop grabs this  
communicator.  
"Found her." He returns the device to his belt and removes his handcuffs, "Alright kid, come on down. I'm going have to take you in." He says  
to me. I smile at him and jump out of the tree. I turn my back to him and run as fast as I can through the woods. I hear a vehicle stop to pick up the man behind me and then the sound of pursuit as they take off after me.  
"We got a runner, all units respond to the docks. Look out for a female nine year old black hair blue eyes height four feet. Over." The radio blares. I ignore it and run faster, nearing the edge of the woods near the ports.  
I ran in a maze like pattern through trees and over creeks, and after thirty  
minutes I lost them. I couldn't run anymore...I disappeared into the first  
alleyway I found. Climbing up the fire escape, I see an empty room  
through a small, rectangular opening, — probably the shape of a door.  
End flashback

I stop recalling my memories and I come to know that those people who  
tried to stop me are my enemies. I am my father's daughter and I do what I  
must.

*A/n as Zandelle has a life flashback she is still running. The last part  
where she can't run anymore is the last part before she met Slade. In the  
next chapter Slade (her father) explains the family tree. (Who had her  
older brothers Grant and Jericho who had her older sister Rose and who  
her mother was it will also show who her uncles, aunts, and cousins are.  
Ect.)  
** Zandelle has fully gained 100% of her brain power from her father. (Two  
ways to spell Zandelle, Zandelle or Zade)  
Fun fact humans use 10% of brain power!

*** Tell arnoldjpa96 gmail .com stampylongirl53 send you that way she knows who is advertise her for a beta reader.


End file.
